Cards
Star Wars: Destiny is played with a set of cards called a deck. Each player will have a deck comprised of multiple card types: * Character * Battlefield * Upgrade * Support * Equipment * Abilities * Vehicles * Events * Pilot To play each player needs a deck consisting of: * One or more Character cards totaling at most 30 points * A single Battlefield card * 30 other cards (any combination of Equipment, Abilities, Events etc...) Each deck may not have more than two copies of any single card. Character Cards A Character card consists of: Name, Health, Special Abilities, Dice Symbols and Point Values. They also note the characters alignment (Hero, Villain or Neutral), their color (Red, Yellow, Blue, Gray) and their sequence number/rarity (1-174, Starter/Common/Uncommon/Rare/Legendary). Some characters have two Point Value scores - the higher number represents an 'Elite' form of that character. Elite characters have extra dice. Once either you or your opponent have lost all of their character cards, the game ends. See: Character Cards Battlefields Each player brings one Battlefield card with them to the match. At the start of the game, both players roll for initiative, and the player with the higher roll selects either their own Battlefield, or their opponents. Whoever owns the selected Battlefield goes first, and the owner of the non-selected Battlefield gains two shield tokens. See: Battlefields Other Cards Other cards come in many varieties. They begin the game in your Deck, and are drawn throughout the game. They can be put into play (bringing with them any additional Dice), or discarded for a variety of game effects. When played, these cards must be either attached to a Character card, played alone, or played and then discarded depending on their card type. Some of these cards will cost Resources to play. If either you or your opponent run out of cards in your deck, the game ends. See: Ability, Event, Droid, Equipment, Weapons Card Colors As well as being sorted by their type and utility (see above), and their faction, cards are also sorted by a color scheme. These colors denote which cards can be put together in a deck. Some characters are able to violate these rules as part of their character ability, such as Finn. If you do not have a character which can use that card's color, you can not include that card in your Deck. The card colors are as follows: Blue (Force) Blue cards, also known as 'Jedi' or 'Force' cards, can only be included in decks with a blue Character. See: Blue Cards, Hero Blue Deck Cards, Villain Blue Deck Cards. Red (Command) Red cards, also known as 'Military' or 'Command' cards, can only be included in decks with a red Character. See: Red Cards, Hero Red Deck Cards, Villain Red Deck Cards. Yellow (Rogue) Yellow cards, also known as 'Rogue' cards, can only be included in decks with a yellow Character. See: Yellow Cards, Hero Yellow Deck Cards, Villain Yellow Deck Cards. Gray (Neutral) Gray cards, also known as 'Neutral' cards, can be equipped to any character, or included in any deck. See: Gray Cards